


Right beside me

by Lavenderbudd_xx



Category: Bodyguard - Fandom, David Budd/Julia Montague - Fandom, David and Julia bodyguard, David/Julia - Fandom, Davidbudd/JuliaMontague, Davidxjulia
Genre: David/Julia - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderbudd_xx/pseuds/Lavenderbudd_xx
Summary: a few months after the st Matthews attack and Julia lived. Just as life was becoming normal again for them they get the shock of their lives completely changing it forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly, glaring off the tv blinding him. The sofa creaked as he straightened out his body to stretch. His back killing him by the springs of the sofa poking him all night. He hated those nights, cold and alone, not having his Julia to keep him warm. He loved his kids and wanted to spend as much time with them as possible but he dreaded the part where he had to stay over. David was between homes then, he gave up his horrible apartment and spent most of his nights with Julia, he practically lived with her but in most Friday’s him and Vicky have a big family night for the kids, just to give them a sense of a normal family. The kids had stayed at Julia’s quite a few times, even on school nights. Usually when Vicky has a late shift and her parents can’t take them.  
Ella and Charlie get on well with Julia and she’s great with them, but it’s difficult for them to properly go out and bond because of all the press and security around them. She’s tries to bond with them as much as possible by building dens with them having movie nights, just fun stuff really.

David checked his phone to message Julia what time he’ll be back and checked his phone for any other messages. Dave was still Julia’s ppo, which they both decided was for the best instead of having to go through all the stress of trying to bond with a new one and Dave trying to settle into another placement. They still tried to stay professional but he would give her the odd peck on the cheek or hand on the back here and there.  
The country had just kinda made its peace with their relationship there was still the little odd news article here and there but they just ignored it. 

Hours passed and he and Julia were both finally reunited again after a long night away. At this part they were inseparable, they loved each other so much and just couldn’t keep their hands of each other for one second. David brought fish and chips home for their tea( a weekly occurrence for them) and they sat in front of the tv and just watched movies all night and cuddled. David slowly started to graze his hand down her thigh, she playfully slapped it away letting out a little giggle. He turned his head to face hers and cupped her face with his strong Scottish hands.  
“ your so beautiful you know that. I missed you last night. I missed your little sexy hums you do in your sleep.”  
Her cheeks started to go rosy red at the thought of him thinking of her all night.  
“Davi-“  
He cut her off by his soft lips touching hers, sliding his down the shape of her body. She ran her hands through his perfect locks of golden brown hair, tangling her fingers through his strands. Slowly he trembled his hands up her thighs gripping her waist. His deep sexy voice making her tremble at the sound of it. Steadily raising up from the sofa she stroked her hands down his shoulders, reaching his waist. Grabbing his hand she pulled him to the bedroom door. With no hesitation she closed the door behind them pushing him up against the wall feeling his breath on her neck. Feeling his tongue grip hers making it tingle. His abs flexing through his shirt making her whole body tremble. Grabbing his top she ripped it off over his shoulders. His hands moving to hers ripping off her shirt with one hard rip. Caught in the moment they walked further into the room quickly undressing each other. He grabbed her waist forcing her whole body to melt. The moment was becoming more intense, her heartbeat thudding all through her body. Every time she would brush her hands up his back his heart skipped a beat. Leaning her thigh into his knee feeling vibrations all through the bed sheets. 

After a very eventful eventful night, Julia finally awoke ready for a calm day just spending it with him before a full day in parliament tomorrow.  
Oh yeah there was one part I missed out, after the st Matthews attack a few weeks later the prime minister finally resigned. Leaving a big opportunity for Julia to fulfill his place. The competition wasn’t very hard to tackle, it was between her, ex husband Roger Penhaligon and a couple Labour Party leaders that she roasted on a daily basis. Well and as for roger he was only really going up for prime minister so Julia wouldn’t become it, just purely out of spite. 

David hugged her tightly keeping her warm form the cold brisk air blowing through the curtains. Her half awaken haze eyes glaring into his deep blue eyes, she could easily get lost in those eyes all day.  
“ what do you want to do today?” Asked David whispering in her ear holding her closer.  
“I’m doing it.” They both let out a little chuckle and closed there eyes for a minute taking in the fresh breeze flowing in from the window. 

By the time they woke up again it was nearly 3pm. Both taking a quick shower they put on their slobs and finally left their pit, making some food. As David made his attempt at trying to rustle up something from whatever was in the fridge Julia was in her office going over tomorrow’s speech. Still not fully awake daydreaming of cuddling back in bed with David again. 

A week passed of endless parliament meetings, speeches and that constant battle with Roger. Monday turned around again, David was already awake dropping of Ella and Charlie at school as Julia tried to untangle herself from a cocoon of bed sheets she made herself. As she stood she felt a wave of nausea hit her for a second stopping her on her feet. 

As the day went on she became feeling tired and sick, by the end her whole body was aching and feeling utterly drained. She had felt like this for a couple days earlier but nothing came of it. She thought it just might be her time of the month again, but nothing happened, it was official she was late...


	2. The news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia finds out some news but will she confess to David?

It was a couple days later and the week was starting to catch up with Julia. She didn’t tell David she could be pregnant until she was 100% sure.  
She spent the first half of the morning heaving but nothing come of it. She felt absolutely drained, pale and weak. David knew she wasn’t well but he definitely didn’t think she was pregnant. 

As the day went on Julia ordered a test online so no one would know and she won’t have loads of rumours in the press.  
She took the test out of the box, she didn’t know what she felt. She didn’t know whether to be happy or sad all she knew was that she was very nervous whatever the outcome might be. 

Standing there, twiddling her thumbs constantly look at the time on her phone. Looking at every digit decrease, every second. The time felt like hours, ringing her hands with sweat. 321, the numbers were now at 0, the time had come her life could be turned around forever.  
Hesitantly she picked up the stick her eyes pierced over the symbol for a minute, not processing what it actually then she saw it. Two clear lines. It was official, she was pregnant. Nothing crossed her mind only the thought of how different her life would be.  
David hasn’t crossed her mind at all until she eventually fully processed it. How was she going to tell him? She knew she wanted to go to her doctor first, find out how far gone she is and if everything was alright. Until a million percent sure she was keeping it she would tell David.  
All night Julia tossed and turned not getting an once of sleep. Agonising over everything that happened that day wether she should keep it or not.  
Julia has never really wanted kids, she talked about them with roger but it just fell on deaf ears. She hasn’t really ever had time to fully think about kids. But now the opportunity had risen, now that a life is growing inside her, she just can’t kill it. She knew she would regret it in the future, she knew that now was not convenient but at her age when this opportunity arises she can’t just do it later. 

A couple days passed and Julia had her appointment with her Dr ( Dr Fleming ).  
“ so Julia what can I help you with?”  
“ well the past week or so I have been feeling very tired constantly and waves of nausea come over me. Then I was late for my period. So I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive. But I suppose I just want to be a hundred percent sure that I am.”  
“ well congratulations, if you would like to take this into the toilet and then come back, this test is one hundred percent accurate so this will give you some reassurance.”

“ it’s pink, that means positive so you are defiantly pregnant, I know it might be a lot to fully process now you defiantly know but would you be keeping it?”  
“ I will be yes, I haven’t told the father yet as I needed some information fist on how far gone and if everything is alright first.”  
“ well given on the information you have given me it seems that you aren’t very far gone but if you would like to lie down here we can have a feel of your belly and see if everything is fine.”

She felt the cold compress of the doctors hand on her belly feeling around. A wave of anxiety hit her giving her horrible flashbacks.  
“ well it seems as if you are about 3 weeks gone and everything seems to be very healthy, but from now on you just need to take it a bit easier and try and not get stressed.”  
Of course for Julia this was pretty impossible but she would make sure that she will try her hardest to keep this baby perfect.  
“ yes thank you doctor.  
“Thank for coming I will see you again at the twelve week scan I presume?”  
“ certainly, bye.”

All Julia could think about on the ride home was now she had to tell David. Her first thought were that he was going to be really angry. Then she realised it’s David he’s kind and caring he would support her. Or would he?  
Walking through the door she saw him laying on the sofa beer in one hand phone in the other. Completely unaware his life will be turned around forever. That the love of his life is now carrying his child.  
The time had come she didn’t know how or what exactly to say but she knew it needed to be done. 

She needed to tell him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was rubbish but I new so don’t @me


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia finds a life changing discovery

There goes her heart beating, mind racing. Gradually building up the courage to tell him. Here goes nothing...  
“ David you know the past few days I haven’t been feeling well and for the past couple of days I haven’t been drinking.”  
“Yeah and-.” She couldn’t believe that he didn’t get it.  
“ don’t you see where I’m going with this? David I’m pregnant.”   
He glared at her for a moment not really processing the words that just came out of her mouth. A smile formed on his face,   
eyes looking up at hers getting sheer terror yet excitement looking back at him. Reaching his arms out he ran towards her picking her up spinning her around. Hugging her tightly he shouted “ I could not be more happy, our very own little Montague- Budd.”  
She was pleasantly surprised by his reaction and it all felt so surreal to her, they were really doing this. Their lips touching like in some magical fairytale. They had nothing on their minds no politics, no ex wives, just them and the fact they will soon be a family of 3.   
“Are you sure you want this baby I know it will be hard for you and you also have two kids alre-“  
“Julia I want you nothing else I want a family with you I want to grow old with you I want to spend every hour of every day keeping you safe and now our little one.”  
A single tear rolled down her face as she leaned in for a kiss. 

They spent the whole night dreaming of their future together, talking about their first scan, the gender and what they could call it. “From now on I vow to give you daily foot rubs and wait on you hand and foot until our baby is here. I want this to be the smoothest best pregnancy ever. We won’t let the press or anyone get in our way.”   
“Really I’ll hold you to that then.” She giggled her dimples illuminating in his eyes. 

The next week was very tiring on Julia, constant parliament meetings then coming home doing hours of more work. It was taking a big toll on her but David was making it all better. Every night he would bring her a drink and some food then they’d cuddle on the sofa giving her a foot rub, she would usually fall asleep on his shoulder, watching one of her boring shows. He would scoop her up into bed and lay with her until he fell asleep.   
Her morning sickness hasn’t come yet but according to the multiple apps and books David had got she would be getting it any day now. He was like a walking google for pregnancy he had spent numerous hours looking up about what size the baby is and what it will get up to. 

It was early morning in the home office, David standing outside her office gazing at her as she was hard at work, conducting a speech for her weekly parliament debates with Roger.   
Suddenly a hit of nausea came over her, this was a daily occurrence, usually when she’d gone a few hours without food. Her face going whiter and whiter like a sheet. Her head started to pound, palms become sweaty. Her whole throat felt closed up. Like a lightning bolt she got up, dashing to the toilet. David knew she was going to be sick, giving him a quick look. He couldn’t rush into her aid as it would raise heads.   
Slamming open the cubicle door she lifted up the loo seat just in time.   
After minutes, feeling like hours, of throwing up she finally was done. Her whole body felt drained, she leaned her head against the wall sitting on the cold floor. Her hair all frazzled, top lip sweaty.   
“Are you alright?” A deep Scottish voice filled the room, filling her ears. Just the sound she needed to hear at that moment. Unlocking the door David leant down stroking her back.   
“How di-?”  
“That doesn’t matter what matters is that I’m here, I thought this would happen today but I didn’t tell you.” She let out a little chuckle,voice all weak. Slowly she started to get up, her mind all dizzy and disoriented. She cleaned herself up splashing water on her face. “Right I’ll go out first then you follow.” Gestured David. 

Thankfully Julia hadn’t needed to take anymore trips to the bathroom as the day went on. Nausea still came over her every few hours. David couldn’t take his eyes of her for the rest of the day, making sure she was alright. Counting the minutes on his watch until he could just take Julia home, the time had finally come when Julia had finished for the day. After a long day battling through the nausea Julia came out of her office gave David a little glance and walked as quickly as she could. David cut in front of her making sure he was giving full protection. Ever since he found out Julia was pregnant he had become much more protective than usual (as if he hadn’t been protective enough) making sure no harm can be done to her and the baby. 

The car journey home had felt like it dragged on for ages. The tension in the air was unbearable they both hates the journey home, it was always in complete silence. Her new driver wasn’t as good as terry he just did his job and didn’t say anything. He clearly had some sort of grudge against Julia, but then most people did. Once they finally got in the door David did his daily check and once he gave her the all clear she shut the door. Hearing the sound of the door closing was like music to their ears, that was there signal that they could finally be themselves again. They could finally act like a couple again, talk about normal things.   
“Are you ok from this morning have you felt sick anymore?” Gestured David stroking her arms.   
“I’m better now but I get this wave of nausea come over me whenever I haven’t eaten in a while.”  
“Well we better get some food inside you then.” Ordered David as he took out his phone. Scrolling through his takeaway app he asked Julia what she wanted.  
“I really fancy fish and chips.” David rolled his eyes at her. “You do know there are other foods in the world!” Julia gave a little chuckle and took his phone looking through the options. She tapped on the Chinese section and glared at it for a moment. Her face started going pale again, just at the thought of meat and vegetables soaked in sauce.   
“Ugh fine you win we’ll have fish and chips then.” A smirk spread across her face, her eyes lighting up at the thought of winning yet again. 

David slowly opened his eyes to the glare of the light peeping through the curtains. He was suddenly fully awoken by the noise coming from the bathroom. He could hear her reaching again, he thought he heard it last night but wasn’t sure. He rolled over to check if Julia was there, the cold creased bedding lay there instead. Quickly, he sprung up out of the covers and ran into the bathroom. There she was bending over the toilet head practically in the bowl. Her palms and lips all sweaty again, stomach doing summersaults. David came and sat by her stroking her back. He knelt there beside her not saying a word just giving her soothing tones. It always seemed to help her, she was still being sick but it didn’t feel as harsh.   
After them being stuck in the same position for minutes, what felt like hours, they finally got up getting ready for the day. David went into the kitchen to make her some breakfast, he liked to make sure she was getting a good meal before work in the morning everyday to prevent her being sick. 

It was going to be another very long day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t uploaded in a while 😂😂


	4. Chapter 4

The day dragged on forever, Julia taking several discreet trips to the bathroom. David slowly following behind her every time. By the end of the day Julia felt beaten, her eyes felt like bags. David’s whole body was aching from the hours of relentless standing in the same stance, same facial expression. All he wanted to do was her home and cuddle with Julia on the sofa smothering her with kisses.   
And that’s exactly what he did. 

The day was finally here, the 12 week scan! Julia had been counting down this day for weeks, so excited that they can see their baby for the first time. David had been waiting for this day ever since he found out they were having a baby. Even though with all the excitement a build of anxiety was bubbling up inside them. Neither of them had barley said a word most of the morning, until the silence was finally broke of by David.   
“Are you feeling any better today?” He didn’t really know what to say, he just wanted something to distract him.   
“ I feel better than yesterday, still feeling extremely nauseous though.” That nausea was mainly brought on by nerves not pregnancy. 

“Right we should really be getting a move on if we want to be on time.” Gestured David breaking the silence for the second time. The door shut behind them as they walked out the door ready for their epic journey to officially begin. 

They both took one deep breath and gave each other a excited yet anxious smile.   
“Come In.” Gestured dr Fleming. They both took a hesitant deep breath and walked in side by side.   
“So you have come for your 12 week scan I believe?”  
“Yes we have.” David abruptly said as a jolt of excitement and anxiety ran through his body. The doctor pointed her handing to the bed gesturing Julia to get on it. 

Julia slowly lifted up her top; she suddenly jumped out of her skin as the cold gel landed on her stomach. The gel penetrated through her body sending shivers through her spine. David gave her a strange look confused as to what that move was she just did. They both let out a little chuckle. For a minute all their anxieties went away, but were soon back to reality by the doctors voice.  
“Right all ready, if you look at the screen we should be able to see it.” David pierces his eyes at the screen, doesn’t even blink once. Whereas Julia on the other hand gazed at the ceiling waiting for that little sound. 

There it was. 

That little sound she had been waiting to hear for months. The sound of a little heart beating; she slowly turned her head to the screen as a single tear rolled down her face. David grabbed her hand as they both locked eyes for a split second before instantly returning back to the screen. They could faintly make out the outline of its body as the doctor took them through where the parts were. It was too soon to tell the gender but just the reassurance that it was healthy was enough for them.  
The heartbeat suddenly sped up becoming in sync with Julia’s. 

The doctor suddenly rose her voice. “Hold on a minute I’m getting more than one heartbeat!”....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t uploaded in a while so you’ve all probably lost interest but here it is anyway 😂😂

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sorry I’m new on here So it’s, rubbish but I’ll still upload anyway 😂😂


End file.
